The Choice Is Yours
by xoBeautifulXDisasterxo
Summary: When eighteen year old Remy is kidnapped by terrorists after overhearing plans of an attack, she dragged off to their hideout where she meets the rich playboy Tony Stark. But when Tony discovers her secret...everything changes. R & R please!
1. Prologe

_The Choice Is Yours:_

_An Iron Man FanFic:_

_(It's my first one so go easy on me!! Please review and Enjoy!)_

* * *

_Thirteen Years Ago:_

_London, England:_

* * *

Dr. Samuel Tallis C.E.O. of European Labs in the heart of London was pacing his office. Today, he was expecting a group of men who were interested in investing in his company's weapon program. With the help of these men, they could change the way the world thought of weapons. They could build bigger and smarter weapons that could end wars in a spilt second!

But he also had another problem on his hands...a problem in the form of his five year old daughter Remy, who was playing with a doll on the floor of his office.

"You're going to have to be a good girl today, love." He smiled, looking down at her.

Remy didn't even look up at her father. She was too absorbed with her doll. "Okay, Daddy."

There was a knock on his office door. Dr. Tallis' assistant, Barbara peeked her head inside.

"Doctor, your expected visitors are waiting for you in the lobby." she stated.

The doctor sighed. "Well, better not keep them waiting. How do I look, Remy?"

This time, Remy looked up at her father. She smiled. "Fine."

He picked her up in his arms and placed her on the edge of his desk. He kissed the top of her head.

"Stay here with Barbara...I'll be back when I can." He told her.

Remy made a face and crossed her arms, but nodded.

Dr. Tallis smiled and then hurried off to meet the men. Remy jumped down from the desk and started to follow, but Barbara stopped her.

"Stay here. Your daddy will be back soon." Barbara told her before she closed the door on the five year old.

Remy pouted. She knew Barbara didn't like her. She didn't like the woman anyway. She wore too much makeup and talked to her father a lot, while laughing and touching her hair one too many times. Remy looked around. Her father always kept toys in his office for her, but today she didn't feel like playing with them. She wanted to be with her dad. She opened the door quietly. Barbara was sitting at her desk talking to a delivery man. She was too absorbed in him to notice the little Remy sneaking off to find her father.

Her father's office was on the second floor of the building. It was very open with a balcony overlooking the lobby. Remy stood on her tip toes and looked over the railing. She saw her father shaking hands with a group of men.

"Welcome, Gentlemen!" Her father boomed.

"Hello, Dr. Tallis. I'm Howard Stark, head of Stark Industries!" A man who looked about her father's age said. He turned to another man standing next to him. "And this is my son, Anthony."

"Tony." The boy corrected.

"How old are you?" Dr. Tallis asked.

"Twenty, sir." Tony replied.

"My son, a genius he is!" Howard Stark beamed. "Now, show us your praised weapon program!"

The group of men started down a hallway. Remy quickly bounded down the stairs after them. She was quite curious now. When she reached the bottem of the stairs she headed in the direction she thought her father had gone.

Remy found herself in a halllway that was filled with different doors. She had never been her before. She heard her father's muffled voice coming from somewhere, but where?

Suddenly, one of the doors at the end of the hallway opened. A man in a big white suit emerged, pushing a cart. Terrified, Remy quickly ran into the nearest room, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Remy? Oh, bloody hell! Where is that child?" she heard Barbara call out.

Remy looked around at the room. There was a giant, long metal table in the center of the room. Stools surrounded the table. Remy started to climb up one. She wanted to see what was on the table. When she reached the top, she sat and stared at all the different objects that were scattered across it.

But the main thing Remy was interested in was the glowing oval that was siting in a glass case before her. Remy had never seen anything quite like this before. She had never seen a glowing ball before. She was overcome by curiosity. She reached for it slowly...

* * *

_Present Day:_

_Kabul, Afghanistan_

"For you, Miss?" A man held out a pink silk covered in all kinds of different designs.

Eighteen year old Remy Tallis shook her head. "No thank you."

The market place was very crowded today. People were swarming all over the place. It was also quite hot. Remy fanned herself with her straw cowboy hat. She was wearing tan shorts with a 3/4 sleeve button down white shirt. On her feet she wore brown flip flops.

"Isn't it wonderful?" her father asked.

"Yes...it is." Remy forced a smile. She hated it her. It was too hot and too crowded. Usually she like coming on these trips with her father, but not this time.

"I know it's different than the usual places we visit, but I thought we'd try somewhere new...not that we had a choice. It's not up to me where the company decides to hold these..er..business meetings." He smiled. Stark Industries had bought her father's company to help mas-produce their weapons.

"This is definately different." Remy replied, glancing around.

"Sir!" A man called to her father in a broken English accent. He held out a basket filled with fruit. Dr. Tallis stepped towards the stall, observing the fruit. Someone knocked into Remy, making her drop her hat. It fell to the sandy ground.

"Bloody hell!" she mumbled to herself as she bent down to pick it up. But someone kicked her hat farther into the crowd. Remy hurried after it. She liked that hat and it was her only way of cooling herself off. She looked around. She couldn't see it. She sighed in frustration. There was no way she was going to find it in this crowd.

Suddenly, she spotted it in an alleyway. She hurried over and picked it up, placing it back on her head.

"You're not going to get away from me again!" she said.

Suddenly, she heard voices coming from farther down in the alleyway. Curious, she stepped closer. The men were speaking in broken English it sounded like. Remy ducked behind a barrel so she could listen.

"They're meeting here in the city." a man hissed. "This our chance!"

"Yes...when will all these important men ever be meeting like this again?" another man exclaimed.

"We must destroy Samuel Tallis and his company for good!"

Remy gasped. These men were after her father!

"Patients, men! You will have your revenge...like I promised...as long as you bring me Tony Stark." a man in perfect English spoke.

Remy backed up slowly. She had to get out of here! But as she backed up, she knocked into another barrel, knocking it over.

"What was that?" a man yelped.

Remy froze. She tried to stand up, but someone grabbed her by the wrist. She yelped.

"A girl!" the man who had grabbed her hissed. "Spying on us!"

"Take her with us!" one ordered. The man grabbed Remy by the waist. She tried to struggle, but he was too strong! She started to scream. The man covered her mouth with his hand. She kicked the man in the groin with as much force as she could. He yelped in pain and let go of her. Remy started to run. She had to get out of here.

She felt someone grab her again. She spun around to kick her attacker and then...everything went black...

* * *

_So...what do you think?? Is it good?? PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE??_


	2. The Other Prisoner

As Remy started to come back into consciousness, she heard the mummers of voices around her. She gave a small moan. Her head hurt. She opened her eyes slowly. She was in a make shift room that was poorly lit. She blinked as her vision came into focus. There were about seven men standing around her, all wearing masks that hid their faces. One was holding a video camera. Remy tried to move her arms but realized she couldn't...she was tied to a chair. She tried wiggling but she wasn't moving.

Remy looked around slowly. A man standing next to her was talking angrily in Arabic, looking at the man with the camera. Remy looked at the camera. She saw a little red light in the corner and realized that they were recording...recording her tied to a chair.

"...Renee Tallis..." The man next to her suddenly said. Remy flinched at the sound of her real name. She guessed it didn't translate into anything.

"It's Remy!" she croaked. Her voice was horse.

"Quiet!" the man snapped. He slapped Remy in the face. Her head went flying into the side of the chair. Remy smacked her lips together. They were bleeding.

The man continued in Arabic again. Remy wished she could understand him. She hated not knowing what was going on around her. She spit out the blood in her moth. She looked over at the camera. She couldn't help but give a small smile. Actually, Remy wanted to laugh at this whole situation. Any second now, the British Guard would burst into this hell hole and save her! She was Samuel Tallis' daughter, for god's sake!

The man shut the camera. The other man was now kneeling in front of her, smiling.

"No one is going to find you." he stated, like he had read her mind. "No one is even looking for you!"

"Bugger off!" Remy yelled.

The man laughed. "You say that now, Mz. Tallis." He turned the others and ordered something in Arabic. One of them pick up the chair she was tied to and begin to carry her down a long hallway.

"Put me down!" she yelled. She started wiggling like mad. "PUT ME DOWN!"

They stopped in front of a big metal door that was guarded by two men. They nodded to the man holding Remy. Remy watched as one of the guards went over to a number pad and started to punch in a code. The metal door opened with a hiss.

The man walked inside, dropping Remy on the floor. Remy looked around. The room had tools, metal, and all kinds of things scattered all over. It looked like they were starting to build something...something big.

The man who had carried Remy in suddenly turned on his heels and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey! Hey!" Remy called after him. "Aren't you going to untie me?!"

But the man didn't even turn around and the door started to close behind him. Remy heard the guards laughing right before the door slammed shut. Remy screamed with frustration and started to rock back in forth in the chair.

"Need some help?" a voice called out. Remy jumped. She didn't know anyone else was in here.

"No! I can do it myself!" Remy snapped.

The mysterious voice laughed again. "Suit yourself."

Remy continued to rock back and forth in the chair. Suddenly, she fell to the ground with a thud, still tied to the chair.

The voice laughed even harder. "Yep. I guess you don't need my help after all." A figure stepped out of the shadows. He had cuts all over his face and it looked like one of his eyes were swollen shut. Remy gasped. This was Tony Stark!

He flipped the chair back up and started to untie her. "Hold still." After a few moments, the ropes fell at Remy's feet. Remy stared at Stark.

"So, why are you here?" Tony asked her.

"You're Tony Stark!" Remy exclaimed.

Tony laughed. "Now that doesn't really answer the question, does it?" He looked her over some more. "Do I know you from somewhere? Wait! Let me answer that...you're Doc Tallis's daughter, right? You're the girl from the accident."

Remy looked away.

"Oh, so you don't like to talk about it?" Tony said.

Remy didn't answer him.

Tony gave a sigh. "Well, when they said that they were bringing me help, I didn't think that they would be bringing a eighteen old girl."

"Help?" Remy repeated.

"Why do you think I'm here? You think these terrorist are fans?! No, they want me to build a bomb that can start World War Three!" Tony exclaimed.

"You're building a bomb for these people?" Remy asked.

"If I don't want to die or if I ever want to get out of here." Tony told her. "I mean, they've given me enough supplies for me to build nine of them! I have no other choice..."

* * *

"...choice but to hire you!" Howard Stark exclaimed to Samuel Tallis. "You're program here is amazing! I would be stupid not to take this up!"

Dr. Samuel Tallis beamed. "Thank you my good sir! I promise you will not be disappointed!"

Suddenly, a man burst into the room. "Doc! It's Renee!"

"What?!" Tallis exclaimed. He followed the man into another room. Six scientist were surrounding a little bundle on the floor. Tallis gasped. It was Remy!

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Doctor, you might want to be sitting down for this..." Barbara whispered.


	3. Everything Happens For A Reason

Remy opened her eyes and yawned. She was laying on a cold, stiff cot. She sat up slowly. A jacket had been wrapped around her. Remy looked down at herself. Her pants were covered in crusted mud that they didn't even look tan anymore. She was no longer wearing her button down shirt, but the cami that she had been wearing under it. She wrapped the jacket around her more. She looked over next to her. Tony was still sleeping on the cot next to her's. She stood up quietly trying not to wake him.

Remy made her way across the cave. She looked at all the tools scattered across the table top. It was nothing she hadn't seen at her father's lab. Remy looked down at a faded yellow sheet of paper. It looked like plans to something...something big.

Suddenly, the doors to their make-shift prison swang open. A man walked in carrying a tray with three bowls!

"Breakfast!" he sang with fake enthusium. He looked Remy up and down.

"You must be Renee." he said finally.

Remy nodded. "Remy, please."

"Well...Remy then. Here." He handed her the steaming bowl. "Don't ask what it is, just eat it."

Remy's stomach growled. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now. She held the bowl to her lips and drank the waterly suptance. It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

The man shook Tony awake gently. Tony opened one eye.

"So. You've met Yinsen." Tony yawned. He half-pointed at Remy. "That's Renee."

"Remy." She corrected.

Tony just yawned and nodded.

"How's the battery holding up?" Yinsin asked.

Tony smiled. "Beautifully." He unzipped his jacket to reveil the battery sticking out of his chest. It was glowing blue.

Remy gave a small gasp. Both men looked at her.

"When I was captured, a bomb exploded next to me sending strapnal into my chest. Yinsin here couldn't remove it without killing me so we desined a pump to keep it out of my blood system which keeps it out of my heart." Tony explained.

"You built that in a cave?!" Remy exclaimed. "But how? It's impossible!"

"Impossible for anyone except Tony Stark." Yinsin joked.

Tony gave a half smile. "It freak you out?"

Remy snickered. "It takes more than a battery to scare me."

Tony nodded in agreement. "After what you've been through, I can imagine."

Remy didn't say anything and stared off into space.

"Right." Tony remembered. "Touchy subject."

Remy didn't answer. She looked up at the secerity camera mounted on the wall. Yinsin followed her gaze.

"Ah. Smile!" he told her. "We're being watched."

Remy didn't say anything. She stared at the secerity camera, deep in thought.

_There might be a way to take care of that._

"So," Tony began. "Should we get to work?"

"Ah. Yes. Just has soon as we finish breakfast." Yinsin replied. He passed Tony a bowl. Tony made a face.

While the men talked, Remy sat deep in thought. How hard would it be to break out of this place? This hell-hole? She weighted her options. Well, there was the fact that Tony Stark was sitting across from her in this very cave. And there was her own little secret...

_No! she thought. I can't. It's too dangerous. _

"Because of her, everything's changed." Yinsin whispered to Tony. "You do realize that."

Tony didn't answer. He stared at Remy. "I know."

"We're going to have to tell her about the plan." Yinsin whispered.

"No!" Tony hissed. "What happens if they find out? They'll kill her. And you! And me!"

"She'll die here alongside us even if we don't do anything!" Yinsin explained. He glanced over at Remy. "Everything does happen for a reason, Tony. Remy was not brought here by accident. I believe she has an important part to play."

Tony looked at Remy. She had her whole life ahead of her, yet there was a good chance that she would die in this cave. Tony couldn't let that happen.

"Alright. We'll tell her. But not now." Tony replied.


	4. Rosie

* * *

_LONDON, ENGLAND_

_Five years earlier..._

_

* * *

_

"Remy--come on!" shouted Rosie as the two ran down the street.

"Sorry!" thirteen year old Remy shouted after her best friend. "I'm not as fast as you!"

Rosie started slowing down. "Well, I don't want to be late again!"

_Remy_ rolled her eyes. "We won't." She had caught up to Rosie by now and the two girls were walking side-by-side. Both girls were dressed in their school uniforms that consisted of plaid skirts and button down tops. On their feet, they wore dress shoes with knee high socks.

"I hate school." Remy said.

Rosie laughed. "That's because you're so smart and it's all boring to you."

Remy shrugged. "Maybe."

Rosie stopped and stared at her best friend. "You don't think you're smart?"

"Not really." Remy replied.

Rosie wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. "You are. Maybe you could be as smart as say...him!"

Remy looked to where her friend's finger had pointed. The two were standing in front of a small electronics shop. A TV sat in the display window. It was on the London News. Tony Stark's face stared back at Remy.

"_No. I don't believe that enough is being done in the Middle Eastern conflict. I think that we need better weapons out there, defending our troops! You see, this is why my father started Stark Industries...to protect the people." Tony Stark stated. _

The news switched back to the studio.

_"That was Tony Stark on the rising conflict in the Middle East. Mr. Stark has stated that his London based laboratory will continue to develop weapons, despite the rising protests." the news woman stated. _

Remy felt uncomfortable, suddenly. Stark Labs in London was headed by her father and she knew that he was not the most popular man in England right now for running it. Protesters were against the certain nuclear chemicals that were being used to create weapons. The said it was harmful and there were rumors that it could take over your DNA, creating a new one in it's place. Rosie sensed her friend's discomfort.

"Oh. Come on! There's nothing wrong with your father's company! Those people will just protest anything." Rosie told her.

Remy gave her a weak smile. "Yeah."

The girls continued to walk. Remy was silent now, deep in thought. No one had any idea of her secret, not even her own father. She knew that if anyone knew it, her father's career would be destroyed. But keeping that big of a secret was hard.

The day Remy had touched those chemicals in the lab, something happened. Had it altered her DNA? She didn't know, but Remy knew that something had changed when her hands could suddenly glow and that anything she touched had an electric force field around it. Even at five, Remy knew that this was bad and no one could no. She wore glows for years and wouldn't let anyone touch her hands. When she turned ten, she learned how to control it. She stopped wearing gloves and let people touch her hands again. She and everyone around her was safe as long as she kept it under control.

The two girls walked along the sidewalk near the bank.

"Remember when we use to play cops and robbers when we were little?" Rosie asked.

Remy laughed. "What made you think of that?"

Rosie was about to answer when something crashed into the two girls. They fell to the sidewalk.

"Grab the girls!" a man shouted.

Remy felt herself being picked up by a masked man, holding a gun. Remy looked over at Rosie who kicked at the man trying to grab her, but he was too strong. Alarms started ringing. Remy suddenly realized what was going on. The men had robbed the bank and now were using them as human shields.

Remy felt the barrel of the gun next to her head. The man spun her around. Two cops were standing in front of them, guns pointed at the robbers.

"Drop your guns or we shoot!" the man holding Rosie shouted. Rosie shot her friend a paniced look.

The cops dropped their guns and kicked them towards the robbers.

"Follow us and they die." the other robber hissed. He threw her over his shoulder like a bag of flour. The other one did the same to Rosie.

"Help!" Remy and Rosie screamed as the men ran down the street towards the getaway car.

Remy knew that this was her chance. She could save her and Rosie and become a hero. Remy closed her eyes and placed her hand on the man's back.

"What the blazes---?" the man exclaimed.

Remy fell to the sidewalk face first. She turned on her side. Her shield had worked. The robber was shaking compulsively, like he was being electrocuted. But what happened next, Remy did not expect.

The robber crashed into his partner, which sent the electricity through him _and _Rosie as well. The other robber dropped Rosie to the ground as she started shaking. Rosie dropped, landing on her head. Rosie's body was instantly still. The robbers then stopped shaking, also collapsing to the ground. They were still as well.

Remy felt tears stream down her face. Footsteps came hurrying down the pavement behind her. There was shouting and someone yelled for the police to be called. Remy's tears did not stop. If only the two girls had rushed to school that day and not taken their time....

* * *

_Unknown Location_

_Middle East _

_Five years later:_

* * *

Remy stared up into space. This was why she never told anyone about this. It killed Rosie.

The police report was filed months later. The conclusion was that the robbers had stolen nuclear material to help them rob the bank that later killed them and thirteen year old Rose Hall. As for Remy, it was written off that she had slipped from her captor's arms landing on the pavement serveral meters away. No one knew the truth. It had all been a lie. Remy had killed her best friend.

A tear slid down Remy's face as she thought this.

"Hey, Rem." Tony said.

Remy quickly sat up, taking a deep breath. Tony looked at her sideways. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Remy answered.

Tony sat down across from her. "Me and Yinsin came up with an escape plan." He handed her the plans she had seen earlier. She studied them. They were for a robotic suit of some kind.

"We..." Tony stated, pointing to the plans. "...are going to build this." He smiled at Remy. "And you're going to help."


	5. Discovery

_Sorry for the long delay!_

* * *

"How's it coming?" Tony asked.

Remy pulled back her goggles. Dark bangs now hung under her eyes. Her dark hair was messy and pulled back into a quick ponytail. She frowned at Tony. "Well, we're making progress."

Tony had "agreed" to build the Jericho Missile for their captives. But, he wasn't. He was building their escape. The suit he had designed. These terrorists wouldn't know the difference until it was too late.

He had wanted to keep Remy in the dark about all this. The less she knew the better. But, Yinsin had advised against it stating that they could use her skills and her training from working alongside her father in the weapons lab. And let's face it; three sets of hands were better than two.

Remy was proving to be quite an asset to them away. The girl knew more than she let on to know. And now, Tony wasn't regretting letting her in on the plan.

"This simple bloody blow torch isn't enough to pierce through and get the metal interior out." Remy complained.

"It should though. It's going to take a while." Tony reassured her. "Plus this isn't some high-tech tab…it's just a cave. We're going to have to make do with what we've got."

Remy nodded and pulled her goggles back over her eyes and started to work again. Tony had to admit, the girl was a hard worker. She never stopped. The odd thing was that Remy never wore gloves to protect her hands while she worked with the material even though Yinsin and Tony did.

Tony sat down on his cot across the room. He was tired. He had been working while the others sleep over the last few nights. It was starting to catch up to him.

If this plan worked and he escaped, what was the first thing he would do? Hook up with that reporter again? Ha. Get back to work? Maybe…

He missed Pepper.

That came as a surprise to Tony. Pepper? His wonderful assistant who had always been by his side? She was something alright. Did she think he was dead? Hell, was she even his assistant anymore? Had she found a new job?

As he thought about Penny, Tony began to dose off…Penny was the only thing he dreamed about.

Tony awoke with a start. Something was off, he thought. Yinsin was snoring away on the cot across from him. Nothing knew there. A smile passed over Tony lips at his newly found friend. Who knew that in the mist of this dark stituation he would find someone to befriend. He glanced over at Remy's cot. It was empty. He sat up and looked around the cave. Remy was still over at the work table, working.

Tony started towards her, but she didn't seem to notice. Remy was deep in her work. She had placed the blow torch down and was now absorbed with the body of one of the missiles they used for the materials inside. Remy was pulling apart the body with her hands! No, the body was falling apart…melting from the looks of it.

"What the---?!"

Remy dropped the missile. Tony stared at her, in complete shock.

"I----I thought---you—you were asleep." She gasped.

"What the hell was that!?" Tony exclaimed.

"I-----" Remy couldn't form the words. Tony had discovered her secret….something that she had hid from the world. Something no one knew. And now, Tony Stark knew it above all people.

"It melted!" Tony gasped.

"Tony…"

"Oh my god. This is…impossible. This just can't be happening." Tony was mumbling.

"I didn't want you to see that." Remy mumbled to herself.

"The accident." Suddenly, it dawned on Tony. He jabbed a finger in Remy's direction. "Everyone was wrong. It didn't …no. It couldn't have possibly…did it?"

Remy stared at the wide-eyed Tony. She was caught. The truth was out. He knew.

"Take everything you know about science and erase it." Remy said finally. "Because everything you know, is a lie."


End file.
